Cloud computing and its applications are effecting a qualitative shift in the way people communicate and share information. Making data available as it is requested from many different sources by many different users involves requesting and receiving data that is routed through and from datacenters according to complex routing schemes across complex network topologies. Inefficiently designed network topologies can lead to data bottlenecks and potential degradation or disruption of data availability. Current data centers contain predetermined topology structures for switching and interconnecting Internet data to a given destination.